


Fell World

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Mana in the world is being consumed without replanting the Mana Trees and fruit that would produce it naturally. Spirits are becoming weaker and the already weak have perished.





	Fell World

When the world was born, the first living beings were the Spirits. Each one was aligned to one of the eight elements of the known world: fire, water, earth, air, energy, light, darkness, or void. Spirits lived happily, flourishing in the overabundant mana of the world. Spirits began to appear outside of elemental alignments as well, these becoming known as Primordial Spirits of a higher status than the others. They governed the others keeping them from destroying the land and each other with their powers. At the top of this line of command was the Primordial of Divinity, Ultear. 

With time, animals began to appear in the wilds and marine life began to appear in the waters. Soon Spirits were absolutely baffled to discover a race not too dissimilar from themselves… humans. Dimwitted, brutish, and quite frankly infantile with their stone tools. Very few humans could perceive spirits though, which told them that humans held almost no potential to channel Mana. Some spirits decided to impart their wisdom upon the humans that could perceive them. These humans developed advanced thinking, propelling mankind into a rapid state of development shattering the neanderthal system of the period. 

Ultear, fearing man’s rapid growth believing that it might have been better to leave tem be, forbid spirits from contacting them. The Primordial of Sin, Kraos, believed otherwise. She believed that man was meant to inhabit the world and spirits were meant to guide them down the proper path. This led to the Spiritua War between Kraos and Ultear. Kraos’s followers and Ultear’s followers faithfully fought for their Primordial idols… with humans caught in the crossfire. To humans with no perception it looked like the world was ending. The fighting became so bad that the world became scarred and… and…

“Ivell River, NO SLEEPING!!!” a woman’s voice yelled followed by the loud crack of a long ruler followed by a young man’s shout of pain.

Now holding the welt on his head was the spirited sixteen-year-old swordsman named Ivell, who always forgot to do something with his unkempt brown hair. He was dressed in his usual black combat boots, blue jeans, and long-sleeved white shirt bearing a red X in the form of belts over his chest and upper back. Attached via the scabbard to his belt was the single-edge sword he employs in any combat situation. The one who hit him was Elena Cross, the busty caramel-haired school teacher of Malnia Village. Today she was wearing black heels, black pantyhose, a knee-length blue skirt, a black long-sleeved blouse, and a red ascot.

“You didn’t have to hit me so hard…” Ivell groaned.

“I gave you two warnings not to fall asleep during my lecture. This is your last chance to pass history this semester. If you don’t, you’ll continue to hear my lectures into next year.” Elena scolded him.

“Ms. Cross, can you blame Ivell? You recount the Spiritua War in such great details that it becomes hard to remain focused.” a girl with long white hair dressed in blue boots, black pantyhose, and a thick white and blue long-sleeved hoodie dress piped up.

“You were about to pass out with him, Rigrim.” she growled.

“Guilty as charged…” she giggled.

“You two, I swear. I tried to convince the mayor to separate you two before his laziness influenced you, but no ‘you needed a friend that was your age’…” Elena sighed.

“Sorry. I just feel so safe around Ivell that I can’t help wanting to take a nap.” Rigrim giggled.

“So in other words you two have no intention of remembering our world’s history and failing your exam retakes…” Elena groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Maybe try spicing up history with a bit of fictional finesse?” Ivell suggested.

“No, because then it’d be called Storytelling and not History.” she sternly told him.

“Ms. Cross, I think what Ivell is saying is that you lose him when you go into deep detail on the lessons and would prefer them to be quick and to the point.” Rigrim smiled nervously.

“You miss the crucial stuff that’s on the test if I do that…” she groaned.

“Simplify the test then, half of that junk no one needs to know for practical use these days.” Ivell told her.

“How dare you?! If we don’t learn from history then we’re doomed to repeat it!” Elena scolded him.

“That’s mean to say… she means well.” Rigrim muttered looking to her right.

“Who are you talking to?” Ivell asked.

“Huh? No one.” she replied.

“You said that last time you talked to yourself too.” Ivell laughed.

“Fine… since you two won’t listen to my lectures… you’re going to help me with something related to history instead.” Elena sighed.

“I refuse to read.” Ivell told her.

“Hear her out, Ivell.” Rigrim giggled.

“At the foot of the hill going to the Baron’s house are rare crystals that can be refined into Mana Catalysts. I’ve gotten special permission from the Administration to make some to show to the class. I need one in each of the four base elements: fire, water, earth, and air. It’s impossible to get them confused because they glow the color of their element.” Elena told them.

“I’m up for some field work.” Ivell grinned cracking his knuckles.

“It’s easier to find them at night, so let’s get some dinner first.” Rigrim smiled.

“Yeah, can’t go crystal hunting on an empty stomach.” Ivell nodded.

“You’d think you two were meant for each other…” Elena sighed.

Ivell and Rigrim hurried to the Mayor’s House where she then prepared curry. Just like Rigrim, she made way more than enough for two people. Ivell knew that some was meant for her father, the mayor, but never what happened to the rest because she never had leftovers. After digesting Rigrim became nervous…

“Hey Ivell, can you go on ahead and let me clean up?” she asked.

“Sure. I’ll wait by the north gate.” he nodded and promptly took off.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a human with lower perception ability than him…” a female voice scoffed.

“Fira, that’s mean… Ivell is really nice.” Rigrim scolded the voice.

Sitting in the chair beside where Ivell was sitting, only visible to Rigrim’s eyes, was a busty curvaceous dark-skinned Spirit bearing fire red markings and skimpy clothing on her body. Her hair was extremely long styled wildly bearing a charcoal black coloration. This is Fira, a Flame Spirit that Rigrim met even before Ivell became her friend. She nursed her back to health when she was low on Mana and they’ve been friends ever since.

“He’s a fool thinking that he’s been the one protecting you all these years… you’d be dead a thousand times over if I weren’t making up for his sloppiness.” Fira scoffed.

“Fira, Ivell is doing his best. Now eat so we can get going.” Rigrim ordered placing a plate in front of her.

“All right. Thank you for the food.” Fira spoke before digging in.

“How is it?” Rigrim asked with a smile.

“It’s nowhere near spicy enough for my tastes, but nevertheless it’s much better than the first time you tried to make it.” she smiled.

“I’m happy you like it.” Rigrim giggled.

“So you’re going to do it tonight aren’t you?” Fira asked suddenly getting serious.

“Only if I can manage to slip away.” Rigrim replied.

After cleaning the dishes Rigrim hurried to rejoin with Ivell. The two then walked along the forest trail. The monsters weren’t as active since it was night making their progress smooth. Eventually they arrived at the specified area before the hill going to the Baron’s house.

“No monsters are around here because of the Thistleberry Bushes, so I’ll look on the left side and you can look on the right.” Ivell told her.

“We’re splitting up?” Rigrim asked.

“Perfect.” Fira smiled.

“Yeah. There’s no danger in the immediate danger other than the Thistleberry Bushes, so I don’t think it’ll be too bad splitting up to search for the crystals. I’ll try to find Water and Air, since we shouldn’t have opposites in contact with each other.” Ivell explained.

“Okay so he’s not a total idiot.” Fira sighed.

“All right. We’ll meet up here when we find our crystals.” Rigrim smiled.

Ivell looked carefully eventually finding a Water Crystal exactly where he thought he’d find it: by a stream. He looked and looked seeming to have trouble with wind. He’d seen plenty of fire and earth, but still no wind. He spotted a tree with red bark and blue leaves and decided it’d be a good spot to take a quick rest.

“If it’s wind you’re trying to find, you’re looking in all the wrong places. They only form where wind is abundant, like say, the branches of a tree.” a male voice spoke making him jump to his feet.

“Who said that?!” Ivell exclaimed.

“Oh, you heard me.” the voice spoke in an amused tone.

“I hear you… I just don’t see you…” Ivell spoke looking around.

“I see… so you can only hear me because of this Mana Tree stimulating your Ultearia Lobe.” the voice sighed.

“My what?” Ivell asked.

“Not important. Anyway, in this tree’s branches you’ll find plenty of Wind Crystals.” the voice told him.

“Huh…?” Ivell asked looking up into the tree’s branches spotting many glowing green crystals.

“Well I’ll be damned…” Ivell smirked.

He carefully scaled the tree and plucked the loosest of the cluster on the first branch he could reach. He then made his way back to the meeting spot. Rigrim was already waiting there for him. They then returned to the village and made their way to Elena’s home.

“We brought the crystals.” Ivell smiled when she opened the door.

“Good. Give them to me and I’ll have a new presentation tomorrow for you.” she ordered.

After that the duo parted ways for the night. Ivell couldn’t stop thinking about his experience hearing someone he could only guess was a Spirit. Just as he was about to head upstairs to bed he heard the front door, which meant his mother spent another long night training at the dojo. His mother was the village’s swordmaster and instructor, Jasmine. Her silky brown hair is coveted by the village’s men and women, her soft skin is a testament to the heritage she came from, and her ice blue eyes are a rarity in of itself. She lost use of her right arm after saving Ivell from a monster while he was very small, but in the time since then she’s become a master of the sword again using her left arm. She only ever wears her old black and white military officer uniform though.

“Ivell, you’re still up?” she asked.

“Yeah. I just finished a job for the teach.” he replied.

“You were up by the Baron’s…?” she asked narrowing her eyes.

“I know you said to never to go near there, but she was given permission by the Administration so there shouldn’t be any retaliation from them.” Ivell explained.

“Is that so? In that case I’ll forgive it.” she sighed.

“Do you need anything?” Ivell offered.

“Don’t trouble yourself, I can manage. Get some sleep.” she smiled.

“All right. Night mom.” he nodded.

When morning came, not a single person was outside. Ivell walked around until from the north gate came six heavily armored female Administration soldiers. They stood at attention as a jacked yet still curvaceous woman tan with skin and long white hair wearing black boots, red cargo pants, and a black tank top wielding a large hammer entered the village. There was no doubt about who that was, it was the Baron… Baron Hilda Grove of the Administration.

“Come out here, Steve! You have some explaining to do!” Hilda roared as the mayor came sprinting with his usual posse.

“M-My good b-baron… what brings you to our village today?” the mayor stuttered trying to smile.

“You know damn well why I’m here… one of your villagers has the ability to perceive, and they used it to lob a meteor at my home.” she growled.

“W-What?! Preposterous, there’s no one like that here!” the mayor panicked.

“We have a cast of their footprint… they have an accomplice too, but no sign of arte use from them so they’ll be ignored. By Administrative Law, I’m going to search each and every last villager comparing the cast to their foot…” Hilda told him.

“Rigrim…” Ivell thought to himself carefully retreating before she could notice him.

He circled around to the mayor’s house where Rigrim was happily weeding the garden. He approached and she gasped happily standing up. Her expression turned to confusion when she saw his serious face.

“You can see Spirits can’t you?” he asked and she froze.

“Ivell…? N-No way, no way, not me…” she replied waving her hands.

“Don’t lie to me anymore. The mayor looked ready to explode when Hilda accused him of sheltering someone able to perceive.” Ivell told her.

“T-The Baron came?!” she exclaimed.

“Now answer me honestly. Can you see Spirits?” Ivell demanded.

“Yes. I’ve been able to since I was a born.” Rigrim moped.

“Did you attack the Baron?” he asked and she simply nodded.

“Ivell… after she’d taken both your dad and my mom… for the stupidest of reasons… once I made a contract with a Spirit, I had to try and take revenge… even you said you’d love to take your sword to her throat if you ever got the chance...” she sobbed.

“Swap shoes with me.” Ivell ordered.

“What? Why?” she asked.

“You and I wear the same shoe size. Who’s to say I didn’t attack them and not you? All you have to do is have your Spirit follow me and pretend like I’m the pactmaker.” Ivell replied.

“Ivell… no, I can’t let you do that…” Rigrim told him.

“Sword Creed #4: If someone is worth saving, pour your whole heart into it and commit.” Ivell smiled.

“Ivell…” Rigrim sniffled tearing up.

“Trade shoes with me already.” he urged her.

Just as they finished the swap, the mayor was leading the baron and her troops to the house. Ivell then walked forward to the mayor’s shock. Ivell then drew his sword…

“I figured it’d take more than a meteor to kill you… it’ll give me the pleasure of killing you personally.” Ivell told them.

“Ivell?” the mayor asked in shock.

“Oh-hoh, so the criminal comes out willingly…” Hilda smirked.

“You took my father away just because he didn’t have any apples in stock to sell to you. You deserve to be killed!” Ivell roared.

“Girls…” she sighed with a smirk snapping her fingers.

Ivell then displayed his swordsmanship easily deflecting each soldier’s weapon to land decisive strikes on them knocking their chest plates off. His blade then caught fire as he charged them. He only needed one swing per soldier, only leaving one of them alive but just barely. Ivell then charged Hilda as her smirk widened into a grin. Her fist became encased in rock as she grabbed the blade of his sword though.

“I know that sword style. You’ve been taking lessons from your old hag, haven’t you?” Hilda laughed.

“Shut up!” Ivell roared managing to yank his sword loose cutting her hand.

He thrust at her and she narrowly dodged grabbing his sword again snapping it in half with a flick of the wrist. She then kicked him in the gut before slamming both hands on his back taking the wind out of him.

“Ivell!” Rigrim cried, but the mayor restrained her.

“What a joke… fine, you miss your dad so much, I’ll take you to see him…” Hilda grinned lifting Ivell over her shoulder.

Ivell lost consciousness as he was carried off. He didn’t dream… it was pitch black. It was as if experiencing death… but he was still alive.


End file.
